Reunion
by toonmili
Summary: Someone from Olivia's past is causing trouble, the only question is who.OE
1. Default Chapter

AUTHOR: Toonmili 

STORY: The Reunion 

SUMMARY: Some one from Olivia's past is stalking her; the only question left is who. 

DISCLAIMER: The characters of Law and Order SVU do not belong to me. 

Olivia walked up the stairs to her apartment. It was way after three in the morning and all she wanted to do was sleep. The last perpetrator was a tough one. Stabler almost had to beat a confession out of him but they finally got it and she got to go home. 

When she walked up to her door she wasn't expecting to find bouquet of flowers but she did. She picked it up and carried it inside. She was too tired to deal with it just then and she assumed it was from the date that she blew off on account of the case that she was working on. She put the flowers on the kitchen counter and went to her bed with out changing. 

*** 

Elliot was tired. What was it about the holidays that made people so desperate that so many cases would come their way? The worst part about it was the fact that some of them were dead cases, just lonely people looking for someone to talk to, even if it was the police. The thing about New York is that it's so big it could leave a lot of people feeling small. 

Despite of his state he found himself waiting for word of a next case that would inevitably come. He really didn't need to be there. He got to go home the same time Olivia did but he couldn't stay at home for too long. He had to keep his mind busy to keep it off what he didn't want to think about. If given the chance he would sit and think about how his life got to where it is and he knew the answer. If only he could close his eyes for just one second and manage not to get depressed then he'd sleep but he couldn't. 

*** 

The flowing afternoon after a much-needed shower, Olivia decided to check up on her flowers. She hoped they didn't start to wilt. She looked at the bouquet of white flowers and looked for the card. " To Olivia" was the only thing on the card. What was weird about it was that it was typed. From what she knew she could tell that it was typed with a typewriter with a pretty used up ribbon. 

"Probably a writer, pretty old fashion." She said to herself. Form the moment the words left her mouth she regretted it. She was investigating her date. Every time she had a date with a guy the first thing she would think about was running his name through the system, to see what she came up with but she didn't. She never told Elliot much about her dates because she knew he would check up on it. It couldn't hurt but she really didn't want her work to start affecting her personal life to the point where it was impossible to have one. 

She decided to leave it at that. If a guy was leaving her flowers, there was no harm in that. What she needed to do was get down to the station and help her partner. 

*** 

She walked to desk and caught Elliot dozing off. " Rise and shine," she said to make her presence known. 

Elliot opened his eyes slowly. " You're here already?" 

" It's six o'clock in the afternoon, how long have you been sleeping." 

" If I was I didn't realize." 

She sat back and looked at him. He looked pretty bad these days. She could tell he wasn't sleeping well. She knew if she asked him he would say the same thing he said before, "I'm fine". She skipped it and went right to business. " Anything?" 

"Yeah a 15 year old girl is raped, she tells her mother, the mother doesn't believe her," he stated. 

" So do you think we got a case here. Did you question the girl?" 

He sighed. " No, she's dead. She told her mother yesterday that she was depressed and she felt like killing her self, her mother told her to go right head. Guess what?" 

" She did." It never ceases to shock Olivia how reckless people could be with children. " Do we have anything on the potential rapist?" 

" Yeah, her little brother was sure that she told her it was a guy named Mark who did it, the victim's 25-year-old boyfriend. But what I'm really interested it is getting the mother. People like that don't deserve to have children." 

She knew that he took these cases very seriously. He cared a lot about his children and he assumed that other people cared about theirs and when that didn't prove to be true, which was often, he would all worked up about it. " Well the law says that a parent can be held legally responsible for her child committing suicide. This is clearly a case where this will apply. From what I heard she was the outcry witness, she was the victim's mother and she didn't report the rape until she was dead. I'm pretty sure that's enough to put her away for sometime." 

" Alex thinks so as well." He picked up a pencil and began to twirl it between his fingers. " The good news is, where're cleared for the afternoon. I guess the pervs are retreating their claws." 

" Hey, I think I'm goanna stop by a restaurant to have dinner. Wanna come?" 

" Nah, I'll just stay here a while then head home." 

She nodded, and then picked up her bag. " Catch you tomorrow. And try to get some sleep." 

*** 

After having dinner Olivia walked outside and was greeted by a cold gust of wind. She knew she would take forever to get a cab. 

*** 

About a half an hour later she found herself still waiting. She needed to call a cab. She took her cell phone out her purse and found the battery was dead. 

" Shit," she mumbled. She hated asking favors so she decided to walk. Her apartment wasn't very far from where she was. 

*** 

By the time she got home she was freezing her ass off. The first thing that greeted her at the door was a small Box. She took it inside and left it on the kitchen counter and went inside. After changing she came back and devoted her attention to her box. She shook it to see if it was a bomb then opened it. It appeared to be wedding ring. Now she started to worry. She was pretty sure she didn't have a serious relationship with anyone so why would she get it. She looked at the note. " Will you marry me Olivia." 

She picked up the phone and found herself dialing Elliot's number. She just wanted to know what he thought of it. " Hey it, liv." 

--- 

"Yeah" 

--- 

" I got some flowers yesterday from someone I don't think I know now today I get a wedding ring." 

--- 

" That's a bit of stretch, the person must be a little off. Do you think someone is following you or watching you?" 

--- 

" Well it's either the person lives in my building or was determined enough to get in here without clearance. 

--- 

" I'm on my way out of the station, I'll stop by." He knew she would object so he hung up before she got a chance to. 

About half an hour later Elliot showed up at her apartment and she buzzed him in. By the time he got there she had already confirmed the authenticity of the ring, it was definitely a real a diamond. 

" So you didn't think something was up when you saw your name was typed?" Elliot asked almost laughing. 

She didn't like the idea that he was questioning her skills as a good detective. " I thought it was a bit odd but it's no reason to go on a paranoia trip." 

" Yeah well now you know there's a reason to be paranoid. Far all we know this guy could be another ex-con who's out to get you." 

" By giving me expensive gifts?" It didn't make much sense. 

" Yeah well he's goanna want something from you in return for taking the ring." 

" Hey, who said I took it. I don't want it." 

" Well he asked you to marry him and you took the ring into your apartment he could be seeing that as you accepting his offer." 

Olivia let out a deep sigh. " Exactly what I needed. A phantom fiancé." 

NOTE: Okay this is my first shot at a SVU fan fiction. Please review and be honest and feel free to make suggestions and tell me 'bout my mistakes.


	2. CHAPTER2

NOTE: I should have told you all that he is not married in this one. So now you know. Sorry for the confusion. 

Another thing. I didn't have time to read this one over. So this might have a lot of mistakes.

By the next day the whole SVU department knew about Olivia's secrete admirer due to Elliot's account of the story. They were all ready to categorize him as a pervert. She really wasn't sure what to think until she got home that day. There at her door was a box, a considerably large box that was light enough for her to carry inside. She wasted no time. She opened this one immediately. 

It was a rapped in decorative paper. She unwrapped it and found herself holding layers of white fabric. She opened it out and realized it was a wedding dress. She dropped it immediately. This guy wasn't joking. She picked up the phone and called Elliot. " Hey it's Olivia, you have to come see this." 

He was there shortly after. She pointed at the box and told him to look inside. " The scary thing is that it's my size." 

Elliot opened the box and saw the wedding dress. He twisted his face. " I never thought the day would come when I would be disgusted by a wedding dress." 

" It's not really disgusting, it is a really nice dress but…" 

" You don't know the guy." 

" I got a card with instructions to meet him at a church tomorrow." She was trying her best to sound calm but she was really freaked out about this. 

" So you're going?" 

" Well I want to know who it is, see if he dangerous, or has a record." 

He wanted to ask he if she was crazy but then he realized it was what anyone would have done. Besides if she didn't go that would piss the guy off. " You're not wearing the dress are you?" 

She looked at him and rolled her eyes. " I'm curious not stupid." 

**** 

They pulled up at the entrance to the church with everything in a box. Olivia and Elliot got out while Fin and Munch stayed in the car. 

" Hey, I was just thinking, maybe he needs a best man." 

" Ha ha," she said. Her nerves were on the edge and she didn't appreciate the humor. 

The church was empty except for the priest at the front. They left the box on bench at the back of the church. At walked up the priest. 

" Do you have any idea where the groom is?" 

The priest laughed. " I'm beginning to wonder if there is a bride. He's in my office. It's to your right. 

Olivia walked slowly to the room with the closed door. She looked back at Stabler. 

He nodded. 

She knocked on the door and pushed it open slowly. The first thing she noticed was the nurse. Then in a wheel chair was a man she couldn't help but think looked familiar. 

He smiled. " Olivia, it's me Clayton." 

She smiled. Even though she had no idea who it was. 

" Why aren't you wearing the dress?" 

She raised an eyebrow. " I can't marry you Clayton." 

" Why?" he asked like his whole world had been chattered. 

She walked in the room even though she knew better. She indicated for Stabler to wait outside. 

" Because we don't know each other." 

The nurse who was there broke into tears and went running out the door. 

His eyes grew wide. " Don't you remember form high school, you were my only friend? We talked everyday." 

She searched her memory for him. The only person she could think about was a boy who she helped in the ninth grade. He got beat up from some guys and she helped him get to the school nurse. He only stayed in the school for a year. It had to be him. " I remember you, it's just that it's been such a long time." 

He smiled. " Yeah but I knew we were destined to meet again. Imagine my surprise when I saw you talking to my roommate in the hospital. I always knew you would end up helping people." 

She smiled. So far he seemed harmless. " Yeah, I always wanted to be a cop. So what about you, where have been?" 

" In the hospital mostly. I have a very rear illness. The doctor said I would die in a month. I figured it must have been faith, the only woman I ever loved came back into my life. It was like god was trying to tell me to make my move, don't waste anymore time." 

Olivia nodded. She felt queasy inside. She didn't know what to tell him. She couldn't break his heart. He only had a month to live. But she definitely couldn't get involved with him. He was clearly delusional. She had to let him down easy. " I can't marry you Clayton, I'm seeing someone." 

" Who?" 

She said the first thing that came to her mind. " My partner. He's outside." 

He swallowed hard. " Can I see him?" 

He obviously didn't have a gun or anything. She went outside and briefed Stabler on what she told him. 

" So he things we're dating?" 

" Yeah, I only told him that because it seemed to make sense at the time. He's kind of fragile so go easy on him." 

" Do you even know this guy?" 

" Yeah from high school, I'll explain later." 

Stabler walked in the room trying not to be too judgmental. " I'm Elliot?" 

He nodded. " So you're a cop too?" 

" Yeah, we work together, that's how we met?" He understood why Olivia felt sorry for him. He was pretty pitiful. 

"Do you love her, cause if you don't you don't deserve her?" 

" Yes I do love her." 

" Do you look out for her, make sure she doesn't get hurt and things like that?" 

" I guard her with my life." 

Clayton nodded. " Okay you could go." 

Stabler got up and left the room. 

" Are you happy with him?" Clayton asked 

" Yeah, very happy?" 

A tear trickled down his face. " Well that's what I want for you, to be happy. It was stupid of me to think that after all these years you would till love me, I understand. I just wish that I hadn't been so bold as to ask you to marry me?" 

" That's okay," 

He looked at his hands. 

" I bought back the stuff you sent me. It's outside," she said softly. 

He shook his head. " When I got it, I had you in mind, I can't take it back. Besides I want you to have it?" 

" I can't keep it, you probably spent a lot of money on it?" 

" Yes but I have a lot of money to spend in a month. You can see this as an early wedding present for you and—Elliot, if you guys get married." 

" I…" 

" Please take it, for me." 

Olivia nodded. 

************************************************************************ 

Olivia and Elliot walked back to the car with the Box. 

" He didn't show up?" Fin asked. 

" Yeah he showed up alright," Elliot said. 

" So why do you still have the box?" Munch asked. 

" Because it's our wedding present," Elliot said laughing. 

" Congratulations, I didn't you two were dating much less getting married." Munch said in his dry sarcastic tone. 

" She told him we were dating to let him down easy. The guy is harmless just has a bad crush." 

" So that's it?" 

" No I promised him I would come and see him in the hospital. His nurse said he doesn't get any visitors." Olivia felt sorry for him. It was the least she could do. 


	3. CHAPTER3

CHAPTER: Love bites 

Having resolved the situation, the last thing Olivia expected to find when she got home was another package. She thought she worked it out with Clayton but he obviously couldn't take her easy let down. She took the package inside and opened it. It contained red roses. She held them in her hand and looked at them. She didn't know what to do with it so she put it back down. 

By the time she got to her bedroom she began to feel like something was running up her arms. Then she felt something sting her skin. She took off her jacket quickly and looked at her arms. About a dozen ants were running up her arm. She tried to dust them off but the bits just kept coming. She ran into bathroom and dowsed her hand in water. They died immediately but left marks. 

" Where the hell did those ants come from," she asked herself. Then it hit her. They had to have come form the package. She went back to it and saw the box was covered with ants that were now leaving the box. When she looked inside the box under the flowers a slice of what looked like wedding cake was covered with them. 

She went back to her bedroom and took up some clothes from her closet and left the apartment. She couldn't believe that he did that. She was pissed. 

*** 

Later that night Olivia was in Elliot's new apartment complaining about the red marks that were on her hand. 

" To think I was even nice to creep. My apartment is going to be crawling with ants by tomorrow. I will have to pay to get an exterminator. I might I well get that ring to pawn shop." 

He himself didn't see it coming. He didn't think Clayton was capable of that. " So what are we going to do?" 

She shook her head. " I don't know about you but I'm goanna charge the bastard with harassment." 

" Right now?" 

" I'm tired and my hand is itching like hell, I'll deal with that in the morning. Speaking 'bout that, can I crash on your couch." 

" Sure, take the bed if you want, I had plans for tonight." 

" What plans?" 

" A new John Grisham sitting in my room." 

She really thought he needed sleep but didn't want to argue with him. " I'm actually find couches more comfortable, if that makes any sense." 

" Okay, have it your way, we'll see if we could get something for those bites in the morning." 

*** 

" You're both five minuets late. You might be taking this partner thing too far," munch pointed out. 

" Yeah well she takes forever to get ready," Elliot explained sitting at his desk. 

The look of interest that passed between Fin and Munch didn't go unnoticed by Olivia. " I spent the night at his apartment because my apartment was being overrun by ants." 

" Nice excuse," Fin said almost laughing. 

" She's not kidding. Her fiancé left a box filled with roses, cake and ants at her apartment." He explained. 

" I thought you were her fiancé." Something about the situation was just slightly funny. 

" I'm happy you can find humor in this while I sit her with some awful smelling cream on my arms to treat bits that I got for being too nice to someone." 

" The guy's in a wheel chair, I'm sure he'll be easy to find," Munch pointed out. 

" That's assuming that the chair was real. For all I know that could have been a gimmick for sympathy." She knew she wasn't over reacting about it. 

Somewhere during their conversation Elliot had managed to fall asleep in his chair. Fin pointed out to Munch, who took a piece of paper and threw it at him. He jumped up immediately. They laughed at him. " Really mature guys," he said then got up and went into Cregan's office. 

" What's up with him?" Munch always knew Stabler as a guy who could take a joke. 

" I don't think he slept last night." Olivia was really getting worried about him; he just seemed to be getting worse. 

The same look that passed between Fin and Munch before passed once more. 

Olivia rolled her eyes. " I'm going to talk to the insect freak. I'll be back in a few." 

" You don't want to go get your partner?" 

" No just tell him where I am. It won't take long. I'll give him a warning and hopefully he'll get the picture." 

**** 

Elliot was mad. He couldn't believe she went to the hospital with out him. She didn't even know what kind of freak she was dealing with but she went off to see him alone. She was not the kind of person to accept help when her personal life was involved but this was different. She was in a danger. He had go there. 

He got to the room as fast as he could. When he got there she was still talking to him. He had an urge to punch the guys face in. " You couldn't tell me you were going?" 

She turned around and looked at him. He was angry, about what, she wasn't quite sure. " Well you looked tired," she explained. She noticed that he now had his attention Clayton who looked clueless about the situation. " Elliot, walk with me for a second." 

They walked outside of the private room and into the hallway. " He didn't send it," she said immediately. 

" What do you mean?" 

" His nurse said he didn't send me any thing. Everything he does, she had to do it for him. Besides if he had anyone to be angry with, it would be you." 

" So if it's not him, then who is it?" 

NOTE: Next chapter is coming real soon. 


	4. CHAPTER4

NOTE: Thanks to those who reviewed my last chapter.  
  
Two days after the attack on her apartment Olivia was more than ready to go home. She walked up the stairs with Elliot near behind and stopped at her apartment door. " Home Sweet home," she said with a sigh.  
  
She took the keys out of her pocket and opened the door. Everything was back to normal, no ants. It was once again livable. " I think that would be the last time I ever bring anything into my apartment."  
  
Elliot put the bag on her couch. He still wasn't sleeping well and at the moment had a splitting headache. " Do have any Aspirin?"  
  
" Yeah, why?"  
  
" Headache," he simply said.  
  
The two nights she had been over at is apartment she didn't see him sleep a wink. It was a miracle a headache was all he had. She went to her bathroom and got the aspirin and gave it him. " There's water in the refrigerator."  
  
He nodded and walked over the refrigerator and looked inside. There wasn't much food but there was a lot of bottled water. The next thing he realized was that all the seals were cracked but the bottles were full. He thought that was a little odd. He took one and walked back to the living room with it. " Why do you do this?" he asked showing her the bottle.  
  
" What?"  
  
" Open it and then close it?"  
  
" I don't do that?"  
  
" All the water is like that?"  
  
Olivia looked at him and raised an eyebrow. She had to see this for herself. She went to take a look at it. All the seals were cracked on the water. And she was certain she wasn't the one who did that. " Elliot don't drink that, " she yelled.  
  
He was just about to. " Why?"  
  
" Something's not right here, I didn't do that. Why would I?"  
  
He shrugged.  
  
" Someone opened them. The question is. why?"  
  
Elliot was now catching on to what she was trying to say. " You think someone put something it?"  
  
" That's what I'm guessing."  
  
"I guess there's only one was to find out, lets get it tested."  
  
****  
  
Elliot was holding in his hand the results for the test on the water. He looked at it and frowned.  
  
Olivia who was looking at him from across the table was getting annoyed. " Well are you going tell me or not?"  
  
" It tested positive for cyanide."  
  
She didn't know what to say. Elliot could have been dead because of her. " It's a good think you pay close attention to detail or else we would have been planning your funeral."  
  
He nodded. It was very close. He suddenly felt the need to call his kids but it was in the middle of the day and they were in school. He had to see them before the day was through.  
  
" Are you okay?" Olivia asked not missing the dazed look in his eyes.  
  
He snapped back into it. " I should be asking you the same thing. It's not every day you find out some one is out to get you."  
  
" It's not the first time."  
  
He knew she was trying to play it cool but he could tell that she was afraid. " But it is the first time the person has the keys to your apartment."  
  
She sighed. That was one startling fact that she couldn't ignore. " Well we have a dozen bottles he must have touched. I'm sure he left a print somewhere. If it's someone who wants revenge we can get him in matters of hours."  
  
He hoped that it would be that simple but something told him it wasn't.  
  
" In the mean time lets find out how he got in. I don't want anyone who wants to get at me lurking in my apartment."  
  
" Who else has the key?"  
  
" The maintenance guy has a copy of every one in the building's key.  
  
" Well let's go check it out?"  
  
******  
  
At the basement of the building a man named Jake sat in his small apartment watching Jerry Springer. There was a knock on the door. He went to it.  
  
Elliot looked at the chubby man opposite him. They showed their badges. " I'm detective Stabler and this Detective Benson," he said pointing at her.  
  
" Can I help you," Jake asked.  
  
" When last have you been in Apartment 2B?"  
  
Jake thought about it. " Is that the one with the cop woman?"  
  
Elliot looked at Olivia and nodded. " Did you go in there?"  
  
" Yes me and an exterminator guy," he simply said.  
  
" Did you leave him at any time?"  
  
" No, Why?"  
  
He looked Olivia for confirmation. She nodded. " Someone put poison in the bottled water in that apartment. You're the only one with a key."  
  
Jake face got read. " Wait a minuet, you don't think I had something to do with it, do you?"  
  
" Well.."  
  
" Hey it could be anyone, I lost my key."  
  
Elliot and Olivia looked at each other. " When?" Olivia asked.  
  
" Coming to think about it, the same day the exterminator guy came."  
  
" Did he say what company he worked with?"  
  
" No he just had a blue uniform and kit. He said I could leave him, that it would take a while but I said I had to stay because if anything goes missing it's my ass on the line."  
  
" So you never asked him what company he worked with?" Elliot couldn't believe the stupidity of this guy.  
  
" No he said he was here about the ants," he said softly. " When we got into the apartment, there were a lot of ants so I didn't have need to suspicious."  
  
Do you think you could work with a sketch artist so maybe we could put a face to guy.  
  
Jake nodded. He couldn't believe he screw up so badly. " Is the woman okay? I never see her much, she always at work or something."  
  
" Well I didn't drink the water, so I'm still living."  
  
Jake was relieved. " I try real hard to help you find him. I can't help but feel responsible for this."  
  
" That's okay, you can come down at the precinct in an hour or so."  
  
The man nodded.  
  
***  
  
They walked out the building and to the car.  
  
" Are you thinking what I'm thinking Elliot?" She asked.  
  
" He sent the flowers with the ants to get into the apartment."  
  
" Exactly, I don't think he even works for the company I called."  
  
" Which one did you call?"  
  
" Home Invaders ltd."  
  
" Let's check it out."  
  
***  
  
" We sent Ryan Cummings out on that one, he's one of our best workers." his boss said.  
  
" How long has he been working here?"  
  
" Fifteen years. He's one of my first employees."  
  
" Is he in today, can we talk to him?"  
  
" No, he never reported back to work. Haven't seen him in since."  
  
NOTE: That was so long. I hope people are reading this. I realize that you don't get many reviews for SVU fiction. 


	5. CHAPTER5

NOTE: I honestly think you'll will like this chapter. It's the best yet.  
  
Olivia looked at the sketch that the maintenance guy helped them with. According to the ID card they got from the owner of Home Invaders. Ltd the person in the sketch was not Ryan Coming. But the good news was that she knew the guy's face, she just couldn't place it.  
  
Elliot sat opposite her at their desk while she looked at the picture. " Do you know this guy?"  
  
" I believe I do, I just can't remember from where?"  
  
The phone rang and Elliot reached for it immediately. He listened for a few moments and then hung up. " Guess what?"  
  
From the tone in his voice Olivia could tell that it wasn't good news. " What?"  
  
" No prints were found on the bottle. Were dealing with a very smart guy here."  
  
That was the best if not only chance to find this guy and they turned up with nothing. She was hoping that by the end of the day she'd be able to put a name to the face. She hated having to leave the office with it unresolved.  
  
****  
  
Olivia stayed up that night looking at the sealing. She kept trying to figure out why the guy looked so familiar but it just was coming to her. She could hear Elliot lurking in the background. She had no idea what was wrong with him. He never seemed to sleep. She couldn't ignore it anymore she had to ask him.  
  
She got up from the couch and walked to the kitchen where she knew he was. He was drinking a cup of coffee, of all things. " Are you still reading that book?"  
  
Her voice startled him. " No, I thought you were asleep."  
  
She took a seat on the stool next to the counter. " I couldn't sleep."  
  
" Well it's your own fault, I told you to take the bed?"  
  
" It's not that?"  
  
He drank the last bit of his coffee and placed the cop in the sink. " You're worried aren't you?"  
  
" Not really, I'm just trying to think where I know him from. What about you why are you moving like an owl?"  
  
He walked over to the couch and she followed him there. " I can't sleep, either."  
  
" Is it that you can't sleep or is it that you don't want to."  
  
He thought about it, " The later."  
  
If she knew talking to him would be this easy she would have asked him before. " Why would you not want to sleep? It's not exactly the healthiest thing to do."  
  
He leaned backwards. " You won't understand."  
  
" Well explain it to me."  
  
He took a deep breath, closed his eyes and then open d them again. When he reopened them she was staring so intently into his eyes he felt compelled to tell her what he was thinking. " You know when you do something everyday you sort of get so used to it that it becomes part of who you are?"  
  
She nodded to encourage him to continue.  
  
" I have been sleeping in the same spot with Kathy next to me, and my kids in the same house for nineteen years. That's who I am, a husband and father. When I wake up in the middle of the night I feel like I've been dragged out my house and taken to some remote location. I'm the only one there. Nothing is familiar here. It's almost scary."  
  
Olivia sat in silence. She couldn't begin to know what it felt like to have a family and then lose it all. He could still see his kids whenever he wanted but she knew it wasn't the same as having them in the same house with him.  
  
Elliot began to feel like he had said too much. He should not have put her in that position. " Look at me talking about my problems, they hardly seem significant to what you must be going through."  
  
She at least had a response to that. " I'm fine, this is not the first time something like this is happening."  
  
That was the truth but this seemed to be happening too often and she seemed fine all the time. " Listen 'Liv we can't pretend that this guy isn't different. He's walking around with your keys in his pocket and vendetta against you."  
  
She smiled at this. " Locks can be changed Elliot."  
  
" Yes but I'm sure he can find a way back in. He did it already."  
  
" They have pictures of him at the building, I'm sure no one's goanna miss him," she said simply.  
  
" Where there's a will there's a way."  
  
" What is it Elliot, do you want me afraid?"  
  
He nodded. She looked confused. " Because," he started " When someone tries to take your life it's normal, even healthy to be afraid. If you keep trying to suppress this one day it's all going to come down on you and it will be too much for you to handle."  
  
She past her hand through her hair and looked away from him she could feel the chunks starting to raise in her throat. " I'm scared Okay." A single tear rolled down her cheek.  
  
He moved closer to her and put his arm around her.  
  
For that moment her heart had stopped but she then relaxed into his arms. For the first time that day she felt like she was breathing.  
  
NOTE: So I finally managed to get some E/O things in. Please review. 


	6. CHAPTER6

Cregan looked at the clock on is his office wall. It was well after ten in the morning and two of his detectives were missing in action. He would have excused it if they left late the day before but they didn't, this was just laziness at its highest level.  
  
He stepped out of the office and was just about to tell Munch to call them when they came strolling in. He didn't need to say anything; he just gave them the look and went back into his office.  
  
Olivia let out the breath she was holding. She was more than thankful that he didn't ask them why they were so late but she knew it wouldn't go pass John and Fin.  
  
" Well, well, well the happy couple finally decided to grace us with their presence," Munch said looking at Fin to help him with his interrogation.  
  
Olivia and Elliot said nothing. They just went to their seats and began to go through paper work.  
  
" So tell me Elliot," Fin started. " Why are you two so late?"  
  
Elliot looked at him but said nothing. He wasn't going to give them the satisfaction of trying to justify their actions. The truth was that he and Olivia simply over slept. They fell asleep together on the couch and found it difficult to get up.  
  
In fact Olivia was awake hours ago but she couldn't bring herself to move. She had woken up to find herself wrapped in the arms of her partner. The first thing that ran trough her head was that she was doing something wrong but then she remembered she wasn't. If that were to happen five months ago she wouldn't be able to live with herself but at that moment she was happy to see Elliot sleeping. She closed her eyes and gave him a little more time.  
  
Olivia was more than happy when the phone rang. She picked it up immediately. She listened for a moment and then hung up the phone.  
  
The look on her face said a thousand words. " What's wrong," Elliot, Fin and Munch asked in unison.  
  
She opened the hands and pretended to see something interesting in them. " That was Clayton's nurse. Apparently, Clayton was murdered, with cyanide." She stayed there for a moment looking at her hand but she could feel they were all staring at her. She couldn't take it. She got up and started to make her way to the crib. She could feel her head spinning and she felt like she was about to fall but she kept walking. She pushed the door open and took a seat on the first bed she saw. She was trying to fight the tears but she seemed to have no control over them. She closed her eyes and the tears fell down her face.  
  
There was a slight knock on the door. She wiped her tears away and began to pull herself together. " Come in," she said softly.  
  
Elliot entered the room and took a seat next to her on the bed. " Are you okay?" he asked.  
  
She looked at him and raised an eyebrow. She didn't even know why he was asking if he knew that wasn't. " Well it's not everyday you find out you're responsible for an innocent man's death."  
  
He slipped his hand in hers and looked at her. " Don't you for one moment think that you are responsible for this?"  
  
" Aren't I?"  
  
Elliot brought her face to level with his. He looked at straight in the eye. " I know you're trying to find a reason for why this is happening but you're not that reason."  
  
She took a deep breath and decided that he was right. He had to be. " Okay," she said softly. He kept his eyes on her. Staring, piercing trough her soul. Usally she would be afraid to have someone reading her this way but not now, something was comforting about his, so much so that they found themselves moving closer to complete the connection. His lips brushed against hers slightly. He looked at her again, as if asking permission to continue. She gave him Clarence with one look. They didn't hear someone coming their way.The door opened and they jumped apart. It was Cragen who had a somewhat startled expression on his face but he still managed to say what he had to say anyway. "Elliot, I need to see you in my office now."  
  
They looked at each other and got up slowly. They didn't know if they should be embarrass or not. They walked out and closed the door behind them.  
  
Elliot made his way into Cregan's office and Olivia went to her desk to wait on him.  
  
Elliot closed the door behind him and took a seat. Cregan looked at him for a while then took a seat opposite him.  
  
" Are you going to tell me what's this is about," Elliot asked.  
  
He took a deep breath. " I want to know exactly how close you two are to catching this guy."  
  
" No closer than we were yesterday," he answered honestly. " But now with what happened to Clayton, maybe we could go to the hospital and see if anyone knows anything."  
  
" Yes you go do that, in the mean time I'll let John and Fin go through the archives. This guy didn't come out of thin air.  
  
Elliot looked him. " What about Olivia?"  
  
" She's going on vacation."  
  
Elliot knew it would be the best thing for her but he knew Olivia. She wouldn't want to hear a note of that song. " I don't think that's a good idea."  
  
" I appreciate your opinion but I'm the senior here Elliot."  
  
He nodded. " I know that and I also know you think that you are doing this in the best interest of Olivia but she'll go ballistic. You know she wouldn't be able to sit back and do nothing. She hates to feel useless."  
  
Cregan thought about it. He really wasn't in the position to know what was best for Olivia considering what he walked in on. " Okay if you think she should be in on this I will hold you responsible for anything that happens to her."  
  
" I'm not going to let anything happen to her," Elliot said standing.  
  
" Elliot," he called before he left the room.  
  
He turned around.  
  
" You and Olivia should make an effort to come in on time. It doesn't look good on the reports when you two are constantly late."  
  
Elliot nodded and left the office in a hurry; appreciative of the fact that he didn't ask him about his relationship with Olivia because at the moment he was sure he wouldn't be able to answer him.  
  
**** She knew that she told Elliot that she wouldn't feel responsible for Clayton's dead but it was hard to keep that state of mind after seeing the room. There on the counter was a small bottle of cyanide. He wanted her to know that he did it, he wanted her to feel guilty and she was. She picked it up with her gloved hand and bagged it.  
  
Elliot could tell she was trying to remain professional but he knew it would be difficult. She knew this person. He immediately felt guilty for convincing Cregan to put her through it. Then he remembered why he did it; she wouldn't have it any other way. She looked like she had a thousand thoughts running through her head.  
  
Olivia bit her bottom lip. She had a theory. She waved Elliot over. " I'm thinking he was familiar with the person?"  
  
" What makes you think that?"  
  
" I was talking to his nurse and she said that he called him by a name. She didn't see the person, she was in bathroom preparing his bath."  
  
" This person wants revenge on you, why seek out Clayton, you've hardly had any contact with him."  
  
She got it. " Or maybe it's someone we both know. Some one from High School." She grabbed Elliot's wrist. She got it. "Michael Hays, that's why he looked so familiar?"  
  
" Who is Michael Hays?"  
  
It was all making sense now. " The guy in sketch."  
  
" And he's from your high school?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
" Why would he want to hurt you and Clayton?"  
  
" Michael was sort of the school bully. He was beating Clayton down in the cafeteria and no one did anything. I had to do something."  
  
" So you helped Clayton and he's angry because."  
  
" I sort of told the guidance counselor about it. You see no one would ever stand up to him but I wasn't afraid of him, if he was hurting people I couldn't stand by and do nothing."  
  
"Then you did the right thing."  
  
" God the guidance counselor ended up in the hospital?" " What did he do to him?"  
  
" It was a woman. He just lased out at her. He was one crazy bastard."  
  
" Now that we have an ID on him what's next?"  
  
***  
  
John entered the squad room with a printed copy of Michael Hays' file. " According to this the school recommended him to facility for disturbed youths, called "St. Stephen's Home for Youths."  
  
" When did he leave that facility?"  
  
" When he was eighteen but he was transferred to St. Stephen home for Adults."  
  
" When did he get out of there?"  
  
John looked at he file and almost wanted laugh. " You're not going to believe this, he got out three weeks ago. Guess who paid all his medical bills."  
  
She didn't know the answer.  
  
" Our old friend Clayton."  
  
" What," was all she could say.  
  
***  
  
The shirk looked at them and with a grin on his face. " You understand that those records are sealed, we at St Stephen have a strict confidentiality policy."  
  
" What's your policy on Law suites from the state for obstruction of justice," Elliot asked dryly.  
  
" What am I obstructing? What has Michael done."  
  
" One count of attempted murder and murder in the first degree. So he's a pretty dangerous guy, so why don't you tell us what you know."  
  
Mr. Black the shirk sunk in his seat. " But I examined him, he was fine, he finally started to stop putting the blame on himself for the condition of his life."  
  
Elliot looked at the idiot before him. " You made him blame someone else." " Well yes," Mr. Black said like it was obvious. " it's my job to make my patients feel like it wasn't their fault, to let them think that life dealt them a bad hand."  
  
" Can you tell us who he placed this blame on? "  
  
He knew this all to well; he heard the name a million times in the later sessions with him. " Some girl called Olivia he kept taking about."  
  
Elliot wanted to punch this guy. " You let a dangerous guy develop a grudge against a woman."  
  
" You don't understand," He pleaded. " He was healed, he even called up one of his old rivals and made his peace with him. He wanted to attend his wedding but he couldn't. He said he would visit him the hospital."  
  
" And now he's dead," Olivia shouted and walked out the office. She now understood why Clayton paid his medical bills. He was so naive he couldn't tell the difference between a bunny and fox. Clayton led him right to her. Michael probably told him he wanted to make peace with her too.  
  
Elliot looked at miserable man in front of him. "Where does he live now?"  
  
He guy was stomped. "I'm sorry; I'm not responsible for patients after they leave the facility.  
  
NOTE: Okay, now it's time to do your part. Review. 


	7. CHAPTER7

They contacted every living member of Michael Hays' family in New York. None of them knew where he was and later added that they wanted nothing to do with him. Something told them they weren't lying. Which meant they were at a dead lock once again. He could be anywhere waiting at the most opportune moment to strike again. They had to call it a day; there wasn't anything else left to do. Fin and Munch decided they'd spend the rest of the night at a bar.  
  
" Why don't you two come?" Munch said. " A tough day like this, you could use a drink."  
  
Olivia decided years ago that she was not going to turn to alcohol every time the going got tough. She didn't want to end like her mother after all. " No, I'm tired I could use some sleep?"  
  
They didn't bother to ask Elliot because they knew where Olivia went he was close behind. They were joined at the hip.  
  
" Okay, see you two tomorrow." They got in the car leaving John and Fin to their own devices.  
  
As soon as the car left the conversation began. " Can you believe them, I tell you, that can't be healthy."  
  
"What?" Munch asked.  
  
" They spend every waking moment together, and now apparently sleeping."  
  
Munch knew them too well to agree with this. " You don't really think there's something going on between them, do you?"  
  
He was almost certain. " Everywhere Olivia goes, Elliot is close behind. That's not normal that's love."  
  
John found it a little hard to believe. He knew he was Fin's partner in crime when it came to teasing them but he was joking. There couldn't be anything between Olivia and Elliot mainly because Elliot had known Olivia for years and he still seemed to be clueless on how to treat her. Olivia was always pissed with him for some reason or the other. If there were ever to be anything between them Elliot would need to start treating her like he treated the guys, and would never happen because Elliot had a hero complex. He always wanted to protect the victim, which was a child or a woman and Olivia was not a victim " No, that's not going to happen anytime soon," He finally said.  
  
" I'll bet you a hundred bucks that the truth will come out before we solve this case."  
  
Munch nodded. " This will be the easiest hundred bucks I'll ever make."  
  


* * *

  
Olivia had positioned herself on the couch with remote in hand. She was determined to focus on the TV. She was not going to think about the events of the day. She flipped until she found something worth watching, reruns of Friends. Yes, comedy would help.  
  
Elliot was in the kitchen looking for something to eat. He realized he had nothing. It was months since he and Kathy separated and he still was expecting her to do things like laundry and grocery shopping. He always forgot he had to do those things for himself now. He would have to order something. He walked over to the couch where Olivia had taken up residence and to ask her if she wanted anything.  
  
It was only then Olivia realized she was hungry. She hadn't eaten anything for the day. " Yeah, I am kind of hungry."  
  
" What do you want?"  
  
She thought about it. " Chinese," she decided.  
  
Elliot knew a really good Chinese restaurant that delivered. He dialed them up.  
  
*** Half an hour and one box of noodles later, Elliot and Olivia had both position themselves on the couch and was about to tackle their second box of noodles and their second episode of friends.  
  
" Do you know that this is loaded with fat?" Olivia asked Elliot.  
  
" I never really thought about it," he admitted. " I never thought that you thought about those things too."  
  
She shrugged. " I think about it but I doesn't stop me eating what I want. I eat the same amount of junk as any red blooded American."  
  
" You're lucky because you look a lot better than many red blooded Americans."  
  
She was blushing, she knew. It was compliment, and she enjoyed complements like everyone else. But she didn't know if she should say thank you or pretended that it was normal as the sky being blue. She decided just to continue eating.  
  
He was happy with the job he was doing. He had managed to stop her from thinking about the day behind them or the one ahead. She really didn't need that to upset her. They were having what appeared to be fun. He couldn't remember the last time he had fun. It was a very odd for him. He decided that he liked the situation he was currently living in, he wouldn't mind having Olivia around more.  
  
" Elliot you're staring," was what interrupted his thoughts. He quickly looked away. He wasn't aware that he was doing that and at the moment felt a little embarrassed. " Sorry, I was just thinking about something."  
  
" What?" she asked teasingly.  
  
He decided to tell her the truth. " That I like I having you around."  
  
" All the time," she said like she doubted it.  
  
He nodded.  
  
" So you don't get sick of seeing me?" She asked.  
  
" That's not possible. Do you get sick of seeing me?"  
  
Her answer came quickly. " Just a little." She saw the disappointment in his face. " I'm joking, I like having you around. It beats having conversations with yourself." They laughed at this and continued to eat. This was the beginning of something, they weren't sure of what.  
  


* * *

  
It was after ten that night and Olivia was just on the verge of sleep when the doorbell rang. Elliot was in the shower so she decided to get it. She opened the door. The person staring back at her was the last person she expected to see.  
  
" You don't waste anytime, do you," Kathy asked almost in a vindictive manner.  
  
At first Olivia wasn't sure if she heard right but the look in her face confirmed it. " I needed a place to stay for a few days," she explained.  
  
Kathy rolled her eyes and pushed pass her. " And you thought that Elliot's place would be the best. How convenient for you."  
  
Olivia looked like she had been slapped in the face. She couldn't say anything because she knew what it must have looked like form Kathy's side.  
  
Kathy, having made point decided to get to the reason why she came. " I need to talk to Elliot, where is he."  
  
" Elliot," Olivia shouted, anxious to get out of the room.  
  
Elliot came out a few minuets later and saw a smirking ex-wife and an uncomfortable looking Olivia. " Hey Kathy, you're here about Kathleen?"  
  
Olivia decided it was time to make her exit. In fact she wanted to leave the apartment on a whole. " Elliot can I borrow your car, I forgot that I needed some more clothes?"  
  
" Yeah sure, call me when you get there."  
  
Olivia took her coat of the rack and the car keys off the table.  
  
" Are you okay," Elliot couldn't help but ask.  
  
She nodded and left the apartment. She had no intentions of returning. Kathy was right. What was she thinking staying with Elliot? Kathy must have thought that she was planning it or something. That she was the cause of their divorce.  
  
NOTE: Next chapter is really good, I swear. This one is rushed. I just wrote it. 


	8. CHAPTER8

NOTE: I have a long one for you.  
  
Olivia picked up her keys and shoved them in her pocket. Last night was the first night she spent in her apartment since the ants attack. She knew once she got to work there would be a ton of questions from Elliot but she was prepared to face it. She even worked out some answers during her sleepless night. It was simple, she would tell him that she was sleepy and she didn't trust herself to dive back.  
  
She told him that she would pass and pick him up, which meant she had to get going. She took one last look in the mirror and exited the room. Someone was outside waiting. It was Michael Hays.  
  
Olivia froze. The first she thought about was getting her gun. She didn't have it, it was at Elliot's.  
  
Michael put his hands up to show that he wasn't armed. "Olivia, listen to me."  
  
Olivia looked at him. Her heart was pumping. She was alone and unarmed with a crazy man who was trying to kill her. This was not the situation she wanted to be in.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Elliot took a taxi to work. Olivia said she would pick him up but she must have forgotten. He expected to see her there when he came in the office but her desk was the same as she left it the night before. The rest of the squad was there already, waiting for them.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Olivia felt herself drift in and out of consciousness. Something was running down her head, blood she thought. She tried to focus her eyes on the image in front of her. It started off blur but the image began to get clearer. By the time she could see clearly, she realized who it was, Jake the maintenance guy. None of this made sense to her.  
  
Jake looked at her and smiled. She was awake. The fun could begin. The good thing about being the maintenance guy was that he knew every corner of the building. He knew that there was a room that housed the main water line. He was the only one who ever really went down there. It was perfect.  
  
He took Olivia's cell phone from his pocket and smashed it with a hammer that was in his toolbox. He then took out another cell phone and began to dial. He could hardly contain his excitement.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"SVU, Stabler speaking." He was half expecting it to be Olivia.  
  
The voice on the other line was raspy. There was no introduction he just began to talk. "She's wearing, a brown jacket, a black turtle neck, a pair of brown pants, brown boots and black underwear. Who do you think it is?"  
  
At first Elliot wasn't sure if it was a joke but as the voice continued he knew that it was serious. "Who is this?"  
  
The voice returned. "You don't need to know. All you need to know is whom I have. Who do you think I have with me?"  
  
Elliot thought about it. "Olivia," he whispered into the phone. It all made sense. Could that be the reason why she wasn't there?  
  
"Correct," he said laughing like it was a game show. "Now listen carefully. Are you listening?"  
  
"Yes," Elliot shouted. This gave him the attention of the entire department.  
  
"Good," the voice said. "Now Olivia here has six pieces of clothes on. Every half hour I'm going to take off a piece. When I'm finished taking off her clothes.... well I'm sure you could guess what comes next."  
  
Elliot could feel his blood boiling. Who was this, where was he calling from. Did he really have Olivia there with him?  
  
The voice continued. "You know what the best part is, I'm going to call you when it's happening, every half hour. You're going to remember this, her too."  
  
At that very moment the line went dead. Elliot tired to open his mouth to tell somebody what was happening but he couldn't talk. He couldn't even breathe. He could tell that he was sweating but he was actually freezing cold.  
  
Fin looked at Elliot who was now looking as white a ghost. "What's the matter with you?"  
  
He looked at him, frantic. He was talking now but he wasn't sure if he was making any sense.  
  
Fin continued to looked at Elliot who was at the moment making no sense. He was just mumbling something, it didn't even sound like English. The only word he recognized was 'Olivia'. Something had to be wrong, with Olivia.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Olivia looked at the pieces of her phone on the ground. Her only hope was gone. She heard what he told Elliot, she didn't understand why Jake was doing this. "Jake please let me go."  
  
He looked at her laughed. "I can't do that?"  
  
Olivia tried to get herself out of the ropes that were tied tightly around her wrist to a pipe. "Listen Jake, I'm sorry about whatever I did, you're right but this is not going to do you any good."  
  
Jake looked at her and raised an eyebrow. He went over to her and couched down to meet her. She was afraid, he could tell. He cupped her cheek in his hands. "This has nothing to do with you sweetie, you just an innocent casualty."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Elliot managed to get most of what 'the voice' had told him out. This got everyone's attention. One of their own was in danger, the worst kind. The only thing they had going for them was the fact that they knew who the voice was. It was Michael Hays, the guy who was stalking Olivia. The only problem was they had no idea where he was. They tired to trace Olivia's number they got nothing, the phone was no longer in existence. They also tried tracing the number that called Elliot. The phone was prepaid. They couldn't trace those. The only thing they knew was that the phone did in fact belong to Michael Hays.  
  
~*~*~  
  
His plan was a good one. In fact he congratulated himself many times on it. He loved how he had them running all over the place. He was waiting for a while. Imagine his luck when he saw Michael Hays outside the building trying to get in contact with his target. The plan hit him. He was doing a lot of checking up on Olivia and he knew her history with him. He realized he could use it to his advantage. He put the flowers outside the apartment; he put the cyanide in the bottles.  
  
He had to admit. That one scared him a bit. He wasn't expecting her to come home so soon. He was supposed to call the department and report that he saw Michael leaving the apartment. Then they'd think he poisoned the water. But it worked out that way anyway. Luckily one of them noticed something was odd before they drank the water.  
  
The next step was to seal the deal on it being Michael Hays, so he killed Clayton, another friend of Olivia he learnt about. No one expected the stupid maintenance guy to behind it all.  
  
When Olivia showed up last night he knew he had to act fast. It was the perfect time. The only problem was that Michael Hays showed up for some reason. He must have figured out he was being set up. He maybe came to warn Olivia. He had to take him out. It turned out good for him because he got to use his phone to make the calls to Detective Stabler. The calls would never lead them to him. He had more time to get his work done.  
  
He picked up the phone and dialed SVU.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"SVU, Captain Cragen, speaking." They all surrounded the phone waiting for ' the voice' to call.  
  
"Where's Stabler?"  
  
The conversation could be heard by the entire room trough speakerphone. They all looked at Elliot who was in no condition to talk. He was sitting there staring into space. "He can't talk right now, you'll have to deal with me."  
  
"I need to talk to him," he demanded.  
  
"You have one of my detectives, you talk to me," Cragen shouted.  
  
There was silence for a while. "Change of plans. Every fifteen minuets I remove an item. When I call again I want to talk to detective Elliot Stabler. This is between him and I"  
  
The line went dead. They were baffled. Why was Michael Hays so interested in Elliot?  
  
They managed to lose an hour and a half. They could lose more if Elliot didn't snap out of it.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Olivia began to breathe heavily. She knew what that meant. She could see him bending down and talking a knife from his tool kit. He walked up to her and bent down slowly. "I guess your partner abandoned you."  
  
She wanted to say something in his defense but at the moment couldn't think of anything. She was preoccupied with the fact that Jake and a knife and grudge.  
  
He moved the knife slowly towards her jacket. He would have to cut it off. He couldn't take the risk of cutting her loose.  
  
NOTE: Okay, I hope I didn't loose anyone there. If so tell me and I'll try my best to explain. 


	9. CHAPTER9

NOTE: for those of you wondering there's only one chapter to go after this.  
  
Elliot was far away. He couldn't hear anything around him. Right now he was thinking about the first time they met. When she was assigned to be his partner. It was a good day, the best you could get at SVU.  
  
***  
  
Huang sat trying to explain what was going on with Elliot. He had a bunch of detectives breathing down his neck telling him to fix him. "He's in shock." Was all he could say. This brought a lot of anger from everyone. " He wouldn't snap out of it if we poured a ice cold bucket of water on him."  
  
"How long will he be like this?" Cragen asked. This was important. Elliot had to wake up now. He was going to call back any minute.  
  
"I don't know, this could last hours, days, months." This did not help him. "Lets hope he doesn't stay like this too long."  
  
There was only one thing they could do. Have someone pretend to be Elliot.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Jake dialed the number.  
  
"Stabler speaking," the voice on the other end said.  
  
"Why couldn't you come to the phone before?"  
  
The voice on the other end took a while to answer. "I left."  
  
Something was wrong. The voice. He was not talking with Elliot Stabler. This was clearly a much older man. "I would like to speak with the real Elliot Stabler. Two pieces every fifteen minuets."  
  
He hung up the phone. They were ruining everything. The point was to make Elliot suffer. Where was he?  
  
~*~*~  
  
It seemed the more they tried to help Olivia the worst the made it for her. They had no idea from where he was calling. The only person who could help Olivia was Elliot and he was somewhere else.  
  
***  
  
Not all his memories were pleasant. He remembered the first big argument they had. She was angry with him for more than a week. It was difficult one. He tired to explain to her that he only ordered the protective detail because he was worried that someone would try to hurt her but she wouldn't understand. It was then that he first became aware that he would do anything to keep her safe even if she didn't like it.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Olivia was now in her underwear and boots. The floor was cold. She was trying to be strong, hold back the tears but she knew it would come some sooner or later. She began to ask herself where was Elliot. Why was he taking so long to find her?  
  
~*~*~  
  
Elliot rememberd the first kiss they shared. It was just yesterday. Was that going to be the last day he saw her? He couldn't let that happen.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Huang still had his eyes on Elliot. He was lost, for good it seemed. Then out of the blue the just stood up.  
  
Everyone looked his way, all afraid to say anything.  
  
He had this look on his face that was unlike any they'd ever seen from him. He looked dangerous.  
  
He went to his locker and took out his jacket and his gun. He made sure the gun was loaded and began to walk towards the exit. Fin and Munch followed him. Others tailed behind.  
  
"Do you know where she is?" Munch asked.  
  
"At her apartment."  
  
"Are you sure," Fin asked.  
  
He just nodded. It was difficult to explain but he could almost sense her. It was something they developed over the years. When they walked into a dangerous situation they'd always be able to tell where the other was without looking. This time it was stronger. He just knew that she had to be at her apartment. He knew she was scared, he knew that she was crying for him, he knew he had to get there to her.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Olivia was crying now. She gave up. She wanted Elliot to come and get her and he wasn't there. She didn't want what happened to her mother to happen to her.  
  
Jake smiled at the fact that she was crying. This is what he wanted, to make her suffer. The more she suffered the more Elliot suffered. It was a simple game of revenge. The last call he made still produced no Elliot. Now he was going to have to take off the bra. He hated to have to destroy it because it was a nice bra.  
  
He took the knife and cut the first strap. "Are you scared?" He asked her. This got whimpers for an answer.  
  
He cut the other strap and pulled it off. "I wonder if Stabler got all of this. I mean you're his girl right."  
  
Olivia decided it would be best if she closed her eyes. She couldn't stand his face.  
  
~*~*~  
  
They spilt up to look for her. More than ten officers were searching the building making as little noise as possible.  
  
Elliot made his was down to the bottom floor. The same instinct he had earlier told him to go there. He walked pass the small room where maintenance guy lived and went down a few corridors and stopped at a door. He knew that was it. The door had no lock He pushed the door open slightly, making little or no noise at all.  
  
He turned a few corners and came to an opening. There tied to pipe, crying, naked was Olivia. There was a man, in black leaning towards her.  
  
Elliot made up his mind before he entered the room that he was going to kill the guy and at that moment he felt like it would be wrong if he didn't.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Olivia looked at the body fall in front of her. It was over. He was gone. Elliot went to her and untied her.  
  
She almost felt embarrassed to have him see her they way she was but she was more relieved that he was there than anything.  
  
Elliot wrapped his jacket around her. She was crying. He sat on the concrete floor and held her in his arms and stroked her hair gently. "It's okay," he said. "He can't hurt you anymore."  
  
She remained there... crying.  
  
NOTE: Okay, I hope this was okay. Please remember to review. 


	10. FINAL CHAPTER

NOTE: This ending leaves room for a part two. But this is an end to the Reunion story.  
  
Elliot looked at the man opposite him, Jake Reynolds. A week ago he was convinced that he wanted him dead. But this was much better. He was locked up in Rikers with the big boys. The son of a bitch didn't die when Elliot shot him. He was that lucky. At least that was what he thought Elliot was going to make his life a living hell.  
  
Alex was here with him just to give the illusion that he had a chance. Jake had his lawyer present. This, Elliot knew was going to be good. He offered him a provoking smile. He opened the file on the table.  
  
"Jake Reynolds, brother of Justin Reynolds." This got no reaction from Jake. "Justin Reynolds: date of birth: January 19th 1970. Date of death: October 27th 1999"  
  
"He was twenty nine," Jake informed him.  
  
Elliot looked at him. Obviously he wanted Elliot to feel sorry for his brother.  
  
Elliot continued to read pieces of the file. "Charged with the rape/murder of two women back in 1994. The detective investigating those charges was Elliot Stabler." Elliot closed the file and looked at him.  
  
Jake could feel his blood boiling. "He was innocent, you had no evidence against him. You just needed to make an arrest for the murders so you took him."  
  
Elliot brought his eyebrows together the way he always did. "I bet he wrote you bunch of letters telling you about what I did to him. Am I right."  
  
"Do you know what it's like to loose a younger brother. Do you know what they did to him in here? He told me what the other guys did to him. Every time I read one of his letters. I was basically listening to him getting raped."  
  
Elliot decided to finish the story for him. "So I had to pay for putting your brother through all that. So what do you do, you put someone close to be trough the same thing, someone who depended on me, like your brother depended on you. You decided to hurt my partner."  
  
"I didn't have anything against her she just had to pay the price for your sloppy work like my brother had to."  
  
"Jake, don't say anything," His lawyer informed. He knew this guy's pipe was smoked but he still felt like he should give advice. Alex almost laughed at this.  
  
Elliot reopened the file. "Since what happened I ran some samples down to the ME." Elliot took out two slides and placed it in front of him. "One is your brother's the other is a sample from the seamen found in the victims."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"They Match," stated Elliot simply. "Your brother raped and killed those two women."  
  
Jake looked at it and shook his head. This could not be the truth Justin swore that he didn't do it. "Must have made a mistake."  
  
"DNA is irrefutable Jake," Alex said.  
  
Elliot knew right now Jake wanted to die. This was why he kept him alive, to torture him slowly. He went through all of that for someone who lied to him constantly, a rapist and murderer.  
  
"Enough about your brother let's talk about you huh."  
  
Jake's lawyer sat up straight.  
  
This is where it got good for him. "Let's see shall we. You're being charged with the murder of Ryan Cummings, Clayton Mills and Michael Hays. You've stalked, assaulted and attempted to rape a police officer."  
  
"What are you offering," his lawyer asked.  
  
Alex looked at him and smiled. "We'll make sure his last meal is served with silver utensils and maybe arrange to transfer him to his brother's old cell."  
  
"What no deal?"  
  
"The only deal you could offer that would sound almost tempting is if your client knew the identity of Jack the Ripper."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Olivia spent most of the morning curled up on Elliot's couch covered in blankets. She just wasn't ready to go back to work. She couldn't face the worried looks yet. She spent most of her week thinking about it. Everything that happened kept playing back in slow motion, every second more painful than the last. She could sense that she was going to cry again. She hated to do that. She just wished Elliot would come back so she would have something else to think about.  
  
There was a knock on the door. She knew that wasn't Elliot, it was too soon. She went to the door and hesitated. She just realized she had no idea who it was. She kept the chain lock closed and open the lower half.  
  
It was a Kathy. She closed the door and unhooked the chain. She was not exactly happy to see her but didn't have a choice but to open the door for her. "Hey, Elliot's not here, he's at work." She nodded to indicate that she knew and did something Olivia did not expect. She hugged her. Olivia almost didn't know what to do with it but she caught on eventually.  
  
"It's nice to see you Liv. So you're doing good?"  
  
Olivia nodded. She was still confused about what was going on.  
  
It was only then she saw Maureen walking up the stairs with some bags in hand. "Don't these people know about elevators?"  
  
Kathy laughed at her daughter. "You're young. You should be running up those stairs."  
  
Maureen smiled and looked at Olivia. "Hey Liv."  
  
Olivia knew her face was giving away her confusion.  
  
"Maureen's home on winter break and I had a day off so we came to keep you company."  
  
Maureen walked into the apartment carrying the bags and rest them on the kitchen counter and began to take out some boxes. "Did you have lunch yet?" she asked Olivia.  
  
"No," she said still in shock. She locked the door behind them. Kathy indicated for her to join her nearer to couch.  
  
"Olivia I don't know what got into me that night. I'm so sorry about what I said." Kathy knew that if she didn't tell Olivia off she would have never left Elliot's apartment.  
  
"That's okay," she said softly. She knew what Kathy really meant was that she was sorry what happened to her.  
  
"Olivia I just want you to know that I have no objections if you want to stay here or whatever. I divorced Elliot, I shouldn't even care who he's living with. Besides I think it would be good for the both you. It's not good to live alone."  
  
Olivia nodded. She herself didn't know if she was living with Elliot permanently. She had to admit she didn't want to leave. Most of the nights they spent talking. She would fall asleep in his arms. If she got up in the night he would be there, holding her.  
  
"Anyway, Maureen and I brought you some Chinese and some movies to watch. We'll make it a day for the girls. If Elliot comes back we'll lock him outside."  
  
This thought of that made Olivia smile.  
  
~*~*~  
  
When Elliot pushed opened the door he saw three women on a couch in tears. They were under a cover with tissues. "What's going on here?"  
  
No one heard him come in. They all began to wipe their tears and try to regain their dignity. "Nothing," they said.  
  
Elliot looked at the screen. "Titanic," he said almost laughing. "I should have known." This was ritual of Kathy and Maureen's. They'd watch a sad movie and cry their hearts out. Now they invited Olivia to be part of it.  
  
He looked at them and smiled. He knew that everything would eventually work out.  
  
NOTE: thanks for all the reviews. I'm starting a new fiction. It will be posted in about a week. 


End file.
